


Your Guardian Angel

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW Mafia AU Fanfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, BDSM, Biting, Choking, Clubbing, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, Ennoshita is Daddy, F/M, Female Reader, Haikyuu mafia, Haikyuu!! Mafia, Hair-pulling, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Karasuno drinks respect women juice, Light BDSM, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Princess - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: You decide to go out to a nice club with friends, but it quickly takes a turn for the worst when someone roofies you. Luckily, a mysterious guardian angel keeps you safe. Will you ever see him again?Warning: roofie, alcohol use, gang/mafia violenceDDLG, BDSMHaikyuu Mafia AU FicsThis universe is connected, but the reader in every fic is a new, unique character.All characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW Mafia AU Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782775
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	1. The Start of Everything

You stand in your friend’s apartment as everyone gets ready around you, “[Y/N] do you want to try on this glitter gloss?”  
“No thanks. It’ll stick to my hair. I like what I’m wearing.” She shrugs and keeps piling on her own makeup. You were dressed simply in a leather skirt and a sheer tank top with a lace bralette underneath. You looked cute but didn’t stand out too much. It was perfect. Everyone else was covered in glitter, trying to steal the disco ball’s job. No judgment to them. You loved your extroverted friends. You just didn’t love the club scene. You were tagging along like a good friend, and as a reward, the next girls’ night would be a wine and movie night. 

You smile as you plan the movie playlist, and your friend asks, “what are you thinking about?”  
“Just planning the movie list for next girls’ night.”  
“I’m excited for it! Thanks again for coming out with us. I know its not your scene, but we really do love hanging with you.” Everyone smiles and nods in agreement. Yeah, you really did love your friends, “I love hanging out with you guys too. I am 100% taking advantage of the discounted drinks for ladies’ night though.” Everyone laughs. You guys were headed to the first ladies’ night of a new, high-class club downtown. It had gotten really good reviews. Apparently, it was owned and managed by a group that also ran some clubs uptown with similar reputations. 

The club was supposed to be safe for women who went alone unlike some other establishments in the city. “Hey guys, “ you pipe up, “you sure I don’t need to bring my pepper spray?”  
“[Y/N], this place is supposed to be super safe. We all have ‘share my location’ active and ‘circle of 6’ set up, plus we are all smart cookies with super sharp stilettos and can fuck a bitch up if needed.” You roll your eyes, “that cocky attitude is gonna get you in trouble one day.”  
“It’s not cocky, it’s well-deserved confidence.” She sticks her tongue out, quickly catching some glitter on it and swallowing it. She sputters, trying to get it out of her mouth, and everyone laughs. 

Soon, everyone is done getting ready and you call the Uber. You all pile in and give the address, reaching the club in record time. You all climb out, tipping the driver handsomely and go to the back of the line, excited. You chat to pass the time, your entrance fees and IDs at the ready. You stand away from the line as your friends hold your spot, enjoying the cool air before being swallowed by body heat and sweat inside. You watch the entrance and see an enthusiastic man with bright orange hair waltz up to the front of the line while chatting with a silent and intimidating taller man with black hair that hangs over his eyes. The bouncer sees them and immediately steps back, letting them in. “Thanks!” the ginger yells, patting the bouncer on the back as he goes in. Some men near the middle of the line grumble, “why the fuck do they get to cut?”

Before the man with black hair can go inside, he turns to the complaining men and glares at them. They go silent as they are judged by the man’s piercing blue eyes. The man then scoffs, as if they are not worth his time, and walks in. As the door closes behind him, you hear the ginger’s voice, “I thought I would have to come and get you baka…” the door shuts, cutting off his voice. You smile and look at your friends, they had noticed the men too. One of your friends fans herself dramatically. She loved the strong and silent type, so there was no doubt that the black-haired, blue-eyed man had gotten her excited. You laugh at her dramatics and come back to join them in the line as you get closer to the front. 

The bouncer checks your IDs, takes the cover, gives you wristbands, and lets you in. Once you enter the club you are hit with a wave of heat and the smells of sex. The music immediately floods your ears, blocking out every other sound. You and your friends all immediately link hands, creating a chain as you push to the bar. You reach it soon enough and all quickly order some discounted cocktails, downing them and one shot each. You cough from the bitter taste, chasing it with some much-needed water. Two of your friends link hands and motion to the floor. They are going to dance. You give a thumbs up and they shimmy away, quickly falling into a rhythm, twirling and twisting their bodies to the pounding music. 

You envy their weightless spirits and move to a wall of the club with another friend, still able to watch the dancers, but out of the way of the writhing mass of bodies. You watch them, smiling as you nurse your drink. They really are having fun. That, not the promise of a movie night, makes tolerating this loud girls’ night out worth it. You let your eyes scan the dance floor, people watching, and your eye is caught by a familiar mop of orange hair. You laugh as you watch the ginger jumping around on the dance floor with a much shorter man who has a streak of dyed blonde hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. The brooding man with blue eyes is not there, and you suspect, due to his easy entrance, that he is a VIP of some kind hiding in a quiet room in the back. Much like you, he was only here for his enthusiastic little friend. You can respect that.

As you smile, watching the show that the two smaller men put on, you feel eyes boring into the top of your head. You look around for the owner of the gaze, and you find him, leaning against the railing of the balcony across from your spot on the ground level. He is a sleepy-looking man with dark brown hair that matches his eyes, parted in the middle. If you hadn’t sensed his gaze, you might not have noticed him. He blended in. He sees you staring back now and smiles, straightening up and freeing a hand to shoot you a small, two-finger wave. 

You smile and go to raise your hand, returning the wave when a large figure blocks your line of sight, “Well hey there ladies.” Two men have cornered you and your friend, rudely blocking your view of the dance floor. You peak around the interruption to check on your dancing friends. They are still happy and safe, dancing away without a care. Then, you use your temporary line of sight to check the balcony and are sad to see that the handsome stranger has disappeared. Your friend speaks first, “Hello gentlemen, can we help you?”  
“Actually, yeah. My friend and I were wondering if you ladies wanted to dance,” the man in front of your friend speaks up. The stranger in front of you looks down with a wink. You grimace.

“No thanks,” your friend says, “we aren’t really in the mood to dance.”  
“Alright, then we can buy two some more drinks. Looks like you’re getting low,” the man in front of your friend motions to your almost empty glass. You grip your glass tight. “We’re alright. But thank you,” your friend says.  
“Are you girls single?”  
“We really aren’t interested.”  
“Don’t be rude, let us buy you a drink.” You finally speak, “No. Leave us alone now.” You were tired of being nice and polite to men who didn’t respect you. They weren’t entitled to your kindness. They weren’t entitled to anything of yours. The man in front of you scoffs, “Bitch. You’ll be lucky if anyone else hits on you.” You take your friend's hand in yours, “we’re done here.” She nods and you pull the two of you back to the bar, brushing past the men. You were starting to get flushed and dizzy from the rush of booze in your system.

You find more friends at the bar flirting with some other men. Much nicer ones who were consenually advancing on women. Your friends see you and beckon you over, introducing you to the men. You all laugh and talk for a while when your friend, who had also been cornered by the rude men, gets your attention. She motions to your left and you see them again. The two men you had rejected were glaring at you from across the club. You swallow nervously. This club was supposed to be safe? Yeah right. You should have brought your pepper spray. You decided that you needed to alert your friends on the dance floor and let them know it was time to go home. So you go forward, plunging into the crowd. 

You start the push into the mass of bodies to where you knew your friends were. You rub against numerous sweaty strangers, getting jostled around. You really were getting dizzy. Maybe it was just the loud music or the … you were getting tossed around. Hands and arms are around you, guiding you deeper onto the floor… into the floor? The lights are … way brighter than… you see them. You see your friends, so close, only a couple feet away. They are dancing. So happy, but they need to know. You want to leave. You don’t feel safe. They …. Your legs. They’re heavy. Was anyone else in here? Did anyone see you? The Disco ball is so bright or was that your friends … their glitter. You can see the air … it's swimming … no … the world is swimming. Then. Arms. Arms … someone’s arms are around you. No … no no no …

\-------------

Ennoshita catches your body as you begin to fall, holding you close, “Hey there, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” He cups your face, quickly checking your breath and pulse, relieved to see that they are steady. “MOVE!” He yells at the bodies around you, carrying you to the edge of the dance floor where Asahi is waiting, “Oh no.”  
“Asahi, carry her to the lounge, please. I’ll let her friends know what’s happening and check on them. I’ll have Tanaka take care of the predators.” Asahi nods and scoops you into his large arms. Onlookers know to look the other way as he carries you to the back. 

Ennoshita pushes through to the top balcony, looking for Tanaka. Of course, his first trial-run night where Diachi leaves him in charge some sex offenders get in and drug a poor girl. That shit just wasn’t going to fly. Not in Karasuno’s territory. 

He finds Tanaka with his arms around two women, telling a dreadfully exaggerated story, “So then I tell the man, ‘No one talks like that to my mother!’ and I swing at him…” Ennoshita clears his throat, “Tanaka?”  
“What’s up Boooossss,” he drags out the temporary title playfully. “A girl was drugged.”  
Tanaka’s face drops as he abandons his playful facade. He removes his arms from the women and turns to them, bowing respectfully, “I’m sorry ladies. But I have to take care of this. I hope you understand.” He kisses the tops of both of their hands and walks away, following Ennoshita. The women seem to swoon as he leaves, “he’s so manly.” 

Ennoshita leads Tanaka to the railing, pointing out the suspected predators, emphasizing that they are still only suspects. Innocent until proven guilty. He’s not sure if the point got through to Tanaka though. No one dared to hurt women with that man around. He promised to thoroughly question the men before hurting them, but Ennoshita knew that the questioning itself would be punishment enough. Now that he had stuck Karasuno’s guard dog on the men, he walks to the bar, finding your friends.

He inserts himself into the conversation, much to the displeasure of the men who already hold your friends’ attention. The bartender, noticing Ennoshita’s presence comes over and stands at attention. Everyone in the group notices this and pays attention, understanding that they are speaking to someone with authority. Ennoshita speaks, “I’m sorry to interrupt ladies, but is your friend a woman about this tall,” he motions your height, “wearing a sheer top and leather skirt with [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes?” One of your friends speaks up, “yes, yes that’s [Y/N].” He can’t help but think to himself, ‘[Y/N] that’s a beautiful name, it's fitting.’ He quickly brings his thoughts back to the matter at hand and speaks, “She’s been drugged by some men here. They are being taken care of, and she’s laying down in the back. Would you please come with me to see her?” Your friends nod and quickly start to follow him before one says, “wait, we have two friends on the dancefloor!” Ennoshita smiles, “don’t worry, we have two men on it.”

\------------- 

Nishinoya and Hinata push through the dance floor, looking for the described women. Noya hops in the crowd, trying to see over the mass of moving bodies, “Damnit Hinata, I will never forgive you for having a growth spurt after high school!” Hinata laughs and looks through the shoulders of the crowd. “If you wanted to be taller, you should have drank more milk!” Noya elbows him in the ribs. Hinata laughs and looks around more, then tugs on Noya’s shirt after spotting the women. The two men bounce and jump through the crowd until they reach your friends. Noya taps one on the shoulder. She turns and bends down to say in his ear, “Sorry, girls night, not interested.” He shakes his head, not at all offended by or unaccustomed to rejection, “No, that's not it, one of your friends was drugged.” She freezes and grabs your other friend’s attention, “What?”  
“[Y/N]? She’s your friend right? Someone drugged her. We took her in the back so she could lay down, but we want you guys to be with her.” Your friend is suspicious at first, but quickly recognizes Hinata’s bright orange hair and nerve-calming smile from the entrance. She nods, “lead the way.”

\------------- 

The room is quiet. So quiet which you … it wasn’t a little ago. And the arms were different this time. Something… wet towel is on your forehead. That’s …. Your poor makeup. Foundation is expensive. 

The door opens and you hear a chorus of panicked, familiar voices call your name. Suddenly, soft hands are on you, cupping your cheek, checking your pulse, holding your hands. Your friends. These are your friends. You’re safe. You close your eyes and hear a smooth yet strong voice by your head, “Would you ladies help us keep her awake? We don’t know what’s in her system and just want to be safe.” It was a voice, a man’s voice. You heard it before. On the dance floor, maybe? Your friends agree and shake you slightly to keep you conscious. You listen to them for a while, trying your best to respond when prompted. You can’t recognize or … understand a lot. But you do hear it… that voice. That beautiful voice. Like the voice of a guardian angel. 

You are being lifted again by the second set of arms. Not the first. Not your angel’s arms. A car ..., now you’re in a car. You are buckled in, and your friend squeezes your hand, “[Y/N]? Can you hear me? We are headed to the hospital now.” You nod and focus on the shaking of the car as you leave the club … The Golden Crow. 

\-------------

Ennoshita walks down to the basement after closing the club. It’s quiet as he knocks on the frame of the open door, “Tanaka?” The man in question turns, his shirt off and his toned upper body covered in blood. Two, hopefully just unconscious, bodies sit in chairs behind him. Ennoshita motions to the bodies, “They better have given an honest confession before being treated like that.” Tanaka scoffs and starts wiping the blood off his body with some paper towels, “yeah they did. Wasn’t hard. I punched the uglier one once and they both squealed like pigs then apologized and begged for their lives. It was fuckin’ easy. Weasels like them who have to drug women are fucking weak.” He spits on one of the bodies. Ennoshita motions to them, “Are they dead?”  
“Nah. But they won’t say shit.”  
“Good, you’re in charge of clean up,” He turns to walk away as Tanaka whines, “Awwwwwww come on man! You’re the boss for one night and the power just goes to your head. I’m telling Daichi!” Ennoshita snickers as he walks away.


	2. Where Would You Send a Thank You Card?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the club, much to your friends' fear, and find Ennoshita. You don't know what you had expected, but it wasn't this.

You don’t remember much from the hospital visit. What scares you is that they still don’t know what drug the men used to ... You shiver as the memories flood back in until a knock on your front door interrupts you, “[Y/N], are you home? I have pizza!” You smile and shuffle to the door in your fuzzy socks, happy to let your friend in. You open the door, “Hey.”  
“Hey sweetie,” she hugs you as tightly as she can with her pizza free arm, “how are you feeling?”  
“Honestly? I’m pretty ok.” It’s true. You were a little scared about what could have happened, but that’s it. It was what could have happened, not what did happen. You suspect it was like having a near-death experience. You were reminded of your own mortality, your own fragility. But that’s all it was, a reminder. All thanks to your Guardian Angel.

“Are you sure?” She asks, “I mean, babe, that would have been scary for anyone. It’s ok if you need some time.” You shake your head, leading her to your living room and closing the door behind her, “really, I’m ok. Since the docs don’t know what was used to drug me, I’m following their advice and being super extra safe taking care of myself.” She nods, “Alright. But you don’t need to talk about it?” You shoot her a look that says, “stop it,” and grab two plates, piling a hearty serving of pizza onto yours and walking back to your nest of blankets on the couch.

“Listen,” you start, and your friend immediately stands at attention, “I’m doing fine, really. But I do want to talk about something. Not my feelings or anything. I legit feel fine. I’m just curious. After I went into the dance floor everything gets blurry. What happened?” She shuffles a little in her seat, “as we told the cops,” you cut her off, “No. Not what you told the cops. You guys didn’t just find me passed out before the men who drugged me could get to me. You didn’t carry me to the uber and drive me to the hospital. I remember them, the men. Who were they?” As you asked your question, you only cared about one man in particular. 

Your friend plays with her hands in her lap, avoiding your eyes for a minute, “We kinda all wanted to be here to talk to you about it.” You put your plate down to give her your full attention, “I understand that, but I can’t wait for that.” She stares into your eyes for a while then sighs, “Alright. You were caught by the manager of the club or … I think he was only the manager for the night. I don’t know. He carried you to the back and then got the rest of us. He told us you were unconscious in the back, and he needed us to come and take you. We were really suspicious at first, but it was a large group of us, and we hadn’t seen you in a while, so we went. He wasn’t lying, you were half awake and mumbling. You obviously weren’t drunk because we knew what you looked like drunk, and it wasn’t that. We ran over to take care of you. There were several men in the room. It was a VIP room of some kind. Or maybe not even that. More of a break room. Like these guys obviously owned the place or at least worked there because normal people weren’t supposed to be back there. They called a driver for us and helped get you to the car so we could go to the hospital. That’s about it.”

You take a second to digest her story, “Who were the men?”  
“We don’t know.”  
“How do you not know?”  
“They never gave us any names.” You groan in frustration, “Ok, what about the assholes who drugged me?” Your friend looks nervous again. You call her name, “Hey, come on. It’s not fair to keep stuff from me. I lost my memory against my will.”  
“I know, I know! I’m not trying to keep anything from you. It’s just … you wouldn’t understand. Something about those guys was … off? I don’t know it was just scary. I really wouldn’t want to get on their bad side.”  
“Did they hurt you?”  
“What? No no! They were gentlemen! I don’t know what we would have done without them. They probably saved your life. We felt safe just … knew we easily couldn’t be safe. Does that make sense?”

You don’t know how to react to her description. How was it anything more than club management saving you? Why did your friends lie to the police? “So the men… who drugged me?” Your friend takes a sip of her water, “They told us not to worry about it.”  
“They? The club management?” Your friend nods. “Why did you lie to the cops?” you ask. She takes a shaky breath, “They told us to. They told us what to say. They didn’t want the cops to know anyone else was involved.”  
“Did you give the cops a description of the men who drugged me? We saw them …”  
“I know, I know. But no, we didn’t give a description.”  
“So they got away!”  
“NO! The …. Damnit [Y/N], the men at the club, the ones who saved you they said they took care of it.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I don’t want to know!”

You stare at each other intensely. Neither of you wants to be the first to break the heavy silence. Your friend breaks first, “I’m scared, [Y/N]. I don’t want to ask any more questions and neither should you. Let’s just be grateful they stepped in.” You get off the couch to sit down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry for pushing you like that. It was a scary night for all of us. I guess more for you than me.” She shakes her head, “it’s not a competition or anything. I … I want to help you, I do.”  
“I know, I know,” you reassure. She shifts her body and hugs you. You stay there just like that, holding each other for about a minute till you mutually pull away. You squeeze her hand, “maybe we should wait to talk about it later when we are all together, and it isn’t so fresh.” She laughs, “you bitch that’s what I tried to say earlier!” You playfully punch her, “fucking rude,” and take a bite of her pizza. “HEY!”

The two of you easily polish off the pizza, talking about anything other than last night until the food is gone and it’s almost time for her to go. You bring up the men one more time, “I want to thank them. I want to find a way to thank them.” Your friend sighs, “don’t worry, we did. Many times.”  
“Yeah but I want to do it on my own.”  
“You couldn’t at the time. They understood that.”  
“I still need to tell them. Maybe I could go back.”  
“No. [Y/N], no.”  
…  
“Maybe a thank you card?” Your friend’s stressed brow relaxes as she snickers, “only you would think to send a thank you card to a gang.” You perk up, “a gang? Is that what you think they were?” She stiffens, “I think it’s time for me to go home.”

\-------------

You stood outside the club, The Golden Crow, in your same outfit from that night: a leather skirt and a sheer tank top with a lace bralette underneath. It was eerily similar, dragging up memories that chilled you to the core, except this time … you were alone. You go to the back of the line, cover fee and ID at the ready. The line was much shorter now since it was a less busy Thursday night. 

A thank you card just wasn’t going to cut it. You didn’t know where you would send one anyways even if you had decided it was a sufficient way to thank the men who saved you. You had too many questions to write in a card that they definitely wouldn’t respond to. Was it dangerous to hunt the men down again and ask questions? Definitely. But did you care? … That was the scary part, you didn’t think you did. You really just needed to know one thing, what happened to the men who drugged you?

You get to the bouncer and he lets you in. You enter the hot, dark room again, but this time you are prepared for the sensations. You figure the best place to start is the bar. You easily walk over, not needing to fight a crowd this time. You don’t have to fight for the bartender’s attention, he sees you and walks over immediately, “Hey there, what can I get for you tonight?”  
“Oh I’m not here for a drink, I need to know the man who was in charge last Saturday night.” The bartender’s playful demeanor slips as he watches you, his voice flattening, “And who are you?” You swallow nervously, beginning to regret your decision. “There was an incident here last Saturday. A woman was drugged. That woman was me, and I never got to say thank you.” He looks you up and down for a minute, and, after what feels like an eternity, he seems to believe you, “You know you could have just sent a thank you note.” He gets out his phone and types a message. You laugh, “I wouldn’t have known who to address it to.” He sends the message, “stay right there.” You nod and stay where you are as he goes back to doing his job with a smile. Your heart starts to race. Holy shit, were you actually doing this? Your friend said she thought they were a mafia! Oh fuck! You were alone! What if you asked too many questions? It is so suspicious you’re here isn’t it! Oh fuck ohfuckohfuck.

As you get lost in your thoughts, starting to panic, a large hand taps you on the shoulder. You jump and let out a little squeak, scaring the mountain of a man behind you. He throws his hands up, “I’m sorry! I tried calling your name but you were lost in your head!” You take a couple of breaths and gather your nerves, “No, you’re right. My bad.” You try to smile and soothe his nerves. You didn’t recognize the man. He looked like … well Jesus, at least in the traditional way he’s depicted with long brown hair and a scraggly beard. 

He smiles back, somewhat resembling a puppy dog, “I’m Asahi. Again sorry for scaring you, [Y/N].” You turn now, the man, Asahi, having your full attention, “How do you know my name?”  
“Ah, so I do have the right person. I wasn’t sure, if I’m being honest. I’m terrible with faces.” He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. You nod, “Right, I’m the right person. The girl who was drugged on Saturday. Hopefully the only one.”  
“Oh yeah, you were the only one.” You play with your hands nervously, “So thank you. I’m assuming you’re one of the men who saved me.” He blushes, “Wow, ‘saved,’ that makes me sound a lot cooler than I am.” he chuckles. You smile, “Well you did. You and, well one other guy that I can remember. Where is he? He was in charge for the night, I think.” 

Asahi looks at you closely, his kind eyes hiding an analytical gaze, “He’s busy right now.” You sense that you maybe shouldn’t keep pushing, but, “Oh, I can wait. He was really the one I wanted to thank. No offense! I just … I can wait.” Asahi seems suspicious, so you continue, “I want to thank everyone involved and oh this is going to sound weird,” you figured it was smart not to hide anything from this large possibly gang-affiliated man, “his arms, I remember his arms and his voice. Not in a weird way. He was just so calm. He saved me, caught me on the dance floor. He talked to my friends. They felt safe too. Trusted him. So I just really want to thank him in person … please.” 

He watches you with a soft gaze then sighs, “stay right there,” and he walks away. That was the second time you had been told that tonight, and once again, you listen. Why, why did you want to see this man so badly? Why couldn’t you just quit while you were ahead? God, you were gonna be so pissed if this was how you died. Asahi comes back and motions for you to follow, “come on.” You smile like a kid on Christmas morning and follow after him with a skip in your step. He can’t help but smile. 

You get lost after the first couple turns and flights of stairs, but eventually, you stop in front of an ordinary door. You don’t know what you were expecting. Dramatic double doors maybe? Asahi clears his throat. He looks uncomfortable, “I hope you don’t mind, but I kind of need to pat you down before you go in.” You blush, “Oh … yeah that makes sense.” He nods politely and bends down. He very respectfully slides his hands over your body, checking for … weapons maybe? He doesn’t seem to find whatever he is looking for and bows slightly, “Sorry about that.” You smile, straightening your top, “that’s alright. I understand.” He smiles back and knocks on the door. 

\-------------

Ennoshita sits at his desk, chin on his hand, thinking, “She came back. She came back and specifically asked for me, alone. Is she planning something?” He takes a breath and stands up, shaking out his legs and relaxing some of his nerves. But why was he nervous? You were just an innocent little thing who wanted to thank her savior. The men who drugged you were thoroughly questioned, so he knew that they weren’t part of a greater scheme. But you still could be. That’s why Asahi would pat you down, no matter how uncomfortable that made him. Ennoshita couldn’t think of a reason why you would risk drugging yourself though. No one recognized you as a part of any known gangs in the area. 

He sighs, looking around at the piles of paperwork around him. At least you would be a distraction from the simultaneously back-breaking yet boring work Daichi had shackled him with. He guessed this was the burden he had to bear being next in line to run the Karasuno mafia. He was grateful that he hadn't gotten in any trouble when you got drugged last Saturday considering how well he had handled the situation. That good work could be threatened, however, depending on the outcome of this private meeting. He had to be careful. He always has to be careful. 

He hears Asahi’s knock on the door, “Come in,” he says in his calmest voice possible. Asahi opens the door and motions for you to go in. You tentatively walk forward, eyes finally catching those of Ennoshita up close. Yep, this was him. This was the man, your Guardian Angel. You recognized him first from the balcony and then from the dancefloor. “Hello [Y/N], how can I help you?” Oh yeah, that was his voice, and damn if you didn’t love the way he said your name. You wanted to hear him say it again. He was leaning back against his desk, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, his hands in his pockets. His brown hair was styled the same way, and his rich eyes were watching you curiously. Watching you, OH it had been a while since you spoke! He seems to notice your realization and smiles. No matter how manipulative the snake, he had never seen someone convincingly act so cute and innocent while having ulterior motives.

You shuffle forward a bit, “Hello, I just really wanted to thank you. I know my friends did, but I was unconscious, as you know, so I didn’t get to. Um Mr …”  
“Ennoshita, Chikara Ennoshita,” he supplies his name, “but the ‘Mr’ isn’t necessary,” he laughs, “Do I really look that old? Must be the worry lines.” You raise your hands in front of you in surrender, “oh no! Sorry, you don’t look old at all! You look very young and healthy. I just wanted to be respectful … Ennoshita.” Much like you did for him, he loved the way his name sounded on your lips. He would love to hear you call him something else, but he tucked that thought away into the back of his head for later. 

He leans away from the desk, standing up straighter and taking his hands out of his pockets. “Well thank you. So is that all you wanted? Just to thank me?” He takes a step forward, and your heart skips a beat. “I have a question too, actually.” This was it, this was the point of no return. Ennoshita was concerned. Questions usually meant trouble, and he hated trouble. You take a deep breath, “the men, who drugged me. What did you do to them?” He crosses his arms now, his forearms on display as he steps forward again, easily closing the distance between you, looking down at your nervous form, “Why do you want to know?”

Why did you want to know? You weren’t necessarily a vengeful person. You didn’t need the men to be punished in order to sleep at night. Yes, you would be upset if they got away with no repercussions, but you believed in karma. That wasn’t it. You didn’t need to know that your anger had been satiated. “I’m curious.” You stated plainly and truthfully. His deceptively sleepy-looking eyes scan you like those of a dangerous predator. You couldn’t hide anything from him. Not a single shiver or breath much less a lie. He hums, content, “I didn’t do anything.”

He turns around to pick something up off the desk when you interrupt, “then the man you ordered! What did he do?” Godamnit [Y/N], shut the fuck up! You think to yourself but it’s too late. He heard you loud and clear. His body freezes, his arm outstretched. Then he turns, eyes capturing yours. Now, you’ve stopped breathing. He comes towards you again, this time forcing you back with his steps, “Curiosity killed the cat, little one.” You can feel the heat of his body and smell his cologne. It’s the same one from Saturday. “But … satisfaction brought … brought it back.” Your heart was rushing so fast you couldn’t steady your breath, your voice betraying you by shaking. He takes another step, pushing you back again. “I seem to remember you telling my friend that you just wanted to thank me. That was it. You didn’t say anything about so many questions.”

He takes another step and you back away again, you didn’t know how much more room you had to run. Why weren’t you paying more attention when Asahi was walking you here? Not that you could escape Ennoshita in the first place. “I didn’t know I was going to ask so many questions until I did.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Another step and your back hits the wall. He slowly raises an arm and places it on the wall next to your head. If you weren’t so scared shitless this would be really hot. No fuck that. You were scared shitless AND this was hot. There was a reason you wanted to come back to your Guardian Angel. Knowing the simultaneous power and kindness this man had as well as the danger he promised … it excited you. After all, Lucifer was an angel too.

With your heart racing in your chest, he leans down, his breath fanning your lips, “Why are you here?” The question left no room for you not to answer, “You.”  
“What about me?”  
“I needed to see you again.”  
“Why?”  
“You saved me.”  
“I know that.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’ve said that”  
…  
“I haven’t shown it.” He raises an eyebrow, “Oh?” You tilt your chin up slightly, looking him in the eyes as you bring your lips closer, “I want to show you, please … sir.” With a heavy breath, he pushes in and greedily captures your lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in the next chapter!


	3. Way Past the Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time with Ennoshita turns very kinky, very fast.

He wraps his free hand around your waist, pulling you flush against his body as his other arm cages you against the wall. You bring your hands up to rest on his chest, quickly kissing him back. Ennoshita didn’t think that this was going to happen tonight, but now that it was, he definitely wasn’t complaining. If you were some spy, some snake with ulterior motives, he would find that out later. For now, he was going to enjoy every inch of your grateful body that you wanted to give him. 

You kiss him back, moving your lips against his as your arms wrap around his neck, leaning forward and holding him close. He smiles against your mouth and swipes his tongue across your lower lip. You submissively part them with a sweet little gasp and he slides his tongue in with a groan. You had passed the point of no return a long time ago, so you might as well shamelessly just give in. You moan gently into the kiss as his tongue plays with yours. 

He drops from his hand down to his forearm against the wall, pressing you closer together and your back hitting the wall again. He slides his hand under your sheer top, his warm palm caressing the soft skin of your lower back. He moans as his tongue licks and explores the inside of your mouth. He experimentally rolls his hips against you, and you can feel his slowly hardening cock through his pants. You whimper, tugging on the back of his neck to keep him close.

He chuckles and easily pulls away, taking your bottom lip in his teeth and nibbling lightly, “Well aren’t you impatient, little one.” You nod, “yes sir, I am.” He groans, dropping his arm that was against the wall to your ass, grabbing it tightly. He leans down to your ear and whispers in a low growl, “Call me Daddy.” Your breath catches in your throat, your heart threatening to beat out of your chest, “Yes, Daddy.”

He grabs your thighs and quickly lifts you up, holding you against the wall and wrapping your legs around his waist. Your skirt rides up, exposing your thin red underwear. Ennoshita slides his hands under the fabric and squeezes your ass, “This is a very slutty little outfit you have on, princess. Did you wear it for me?”  
“Yes, Daddy!” He retakes your lips with a growl, thrusting up against your barely covered crotch with his growing bulge. He continues to rub against you, his hips rolling up and holding you in place. You moan, your mouth hanging wide open to free his tongue. 

He pulls back and lowers his lips to your neck as he humps you. He starts sucking on the sensitive skin as he gropes your ass, marking you. You lean your head in response, giving him as much access as he wants, rolling your hips into his. He moans, “Good girl.” The praise drives you wild, and you tug the hair at the nape of his neck slightly. In response he bites down on your neck, hard. You yelp, dropping your grip on his hair. “I don’t like that, princess.”  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Daddy. It just felt so good.” You whimper and he sighs, “I’ll forgive you this time. Next time, ask before you touch me.” You nod your head, “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry. I understand.”  
“Good girl.” He gently starts kissing where he left his bite, soothing the mark with his soft lips. You start to moan again, relaxing. 

He brings his face up to rest his forehead against yours, “Little one?” You hum, indicating your attention. “No, when I address you, use your words to respond. Let’s try that again. Little one?”  
“Yes, Daddy?”  
“Good girl. I’m going to put you down now,” you start to pout at his words, “let me finish, Princess,” he says sternly. You are silent a moment before remembering, with a gasp, to speak when addressed, “Yes, Daddy! Sorry, Daddy.” He chuckles and gently kisses the tip of your nose, “Good girl.” You moan again, in excitement. He softly pecks your lips, “I’m going to put you down now, and you are going to go bend over on the desk, resting on your elbows. Do you understand that, princess?”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Good. Good girl.”

He kisses you one more time before placing you back down on the ground. Once his hands are removed from your body you quickly walk over to the desk, leaning down to place your elbows on the top, arching your back to present your ass to your Daddy. He chuckles and walks over, rubbing your ass before giving it a gentle smack. “Now, princess,” he gathers the fabric of your underwear and pulls it in between your asscheeks, “since Daddy is feeling nice, you get a safeword. If you ever need Daddy to stop, say ‘Volleyball.’ Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Good girl,” he gives your ass a firm slap, causing you to jump a little. You don’t make a sound. “My, my, what a bad girl, being so quiet for Daddy,” he spanks you again, hard. You yelp, your ass stinging slightly. “That’s much better. Daddy wants to hear all the pretty little sounds you make for him.” 

He rubs a finger over the crotch of your panties, brushing against your sensitive sex just underneath. You whimper, pressing your hips back. “No!” He spanks you again, hard. You yelp. “Don’t move unless I give you permission. Understand?” You nod as you speak, “Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy.”   
“Good girl,” He leans down and gently kisses the red skin where he spanked you. You bite your lip, eagerly waiting for his next touch. You aren’t prepared when you feel his wet tongue lick up the length of your crotch. You moan loudly. “Would you look at that. My princess is already so wet. Is this all for me?” He licks you again over your panties and you gasp, “Yes, Daddy! It’s all for you!” He chuckles and continues to lick you, over and over again but always on top of your panties, never actually touching you. 

You behave, never pushing your hips back until you just can’t take it anymore. “Please Daddy! Take off my panties and lick me!” He stops, standing back up. “Did you just tell me what to do, little one?” You start to stand up and apologize, “No, da..” you yelp as he pushes you back down to the desk, holding your hands behind your back by your wrists. Your chest is pressed to the cold wood now. “And here I thought you were going to be a good girl for Daddy. I guess I should have known better. What kind of a good girl comes into a club alone, asking a strange man so many questions?” He spanks you again. You whimper, not sure how to answer. 

You hear the sounds of him unbuckling something. What could he be … his belt! “I want you to keep your hands exactly where they are and keep count of your lashings. Understand?”  
“Yes, Daddy!”   
“Good girl,” he lets go of your wrists and you keep them where they are, frustrated that you can’t see what he’s doing behind you. You had been spanked with a hand before (you weren’t exactly vanilla) but a belt? This was new. How was it going to feel? You yelp as the belt stings your bare ass cheek in a sharp line. So that’s how it felt. “Princess?” His tone warns behind you. You were supposed to be counting! “ONE!” He gently rubs your stinging cheek with his warm hand, “Good girl.”

He lands another sharp hit on your other cheek, thankfully balancing out the pain. “Two!” He quickly lands another, “Three!” The stinging was becoming something else now, “Four!” you could still feel the hits, “Five!” but your ass was also numbing, “Six!” and the sensations were combining, “Seven!” into, “E...eight!” you moan loudly … pleasure. Ennoshita groans behind you, adjusting his rock hard length in his pants, “Very good girl. Let Daddy hear your pretty sounds.”  
“Nine!”  
You moan.  
“sixteen!”  
Drool starts dripping onto the desk.  
“Twenty-five!”  
A scream of pleasure is ripped from your lips. He stops behind you, the belt hanging limp in his hand. You whimper at being robbed of the pleasurable sensation. 

Suddenly your panties are pulled to the side and his large finger rubs up the length of your slit, you moan in relief from finally being touched. “What a good girl. Look at how wet you are just from being spanked.” He slips a finger inside your dripping wet hole and starts moving it around, stroking your insides expertly. Moans tumble from your lips as he works his magic. “Fuck, you’re such a good little slut for daddy.” He groans, incredibly turned on too. That only makes you hornier. He slips two more fingers inside you, moving faster. “How do you feel, princess?” You gasp in pleasure, your breaths heavy, “Good! I feel so so so good, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy!” He uses his free hand to spread your cheeks, holding them open so he can get a good view of his thick fingers pumping in and out of your quivering pussy. 

You moan loudly, eyes closed and cheek to the desk almost lost completely in pleasure. He pulls his fingers out, and you instinctively push your hips back, chasing his touch. He laughs, “No, princess.” You whimper, then he grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back and making you stand with your back flush to his unfortunately clothed chest. With the pull your whimper transforms completely into a desperate moan. “Open your eyes,” he commands and you do as he says, opening your eyes to see his dripping wet fingers in front of you. He spreads his fingers, letting you see strings of your juices stretch between them. “Look at what a mess you made,” he tightens the hold he has on your hair, “I think you should clean it up, don’t you, princess?” You try to nod but are restricted by his grip on your hair, “Yes, Daddy! Please let me clean it up!”   
“Good Girl, open your mouth,” You let it quickly fall open and he slides his three fingers inside. 

You start greedily sucking on his fingers, tasting and licking yourself off of him. He moans and tilts your head to the side, kissing and sucking on your neck as you clean his fingers. He starts grinding his bulge against your ass, and you can feel how big it is, almost feeling its shape. You want him so bad. You whimper into his hand, sliding your tongue inbetween his fingers. He growls and bites down again, grinding harder. You moan loudly then he pulls his hand away and turns your body around, making you face him.

This was your first good look at him since this whole scene had started. His pupils are blown wide, almost completely erasing his chocolate brown eyes. His face is red and his chest is rising and falling dramatically. He leans down and kisses you again. You immediately open your mouth, and he slides his tongue in. His kisses you messily, all teeth and tongue, as he unzips your skirt, letting it fall to the ground. He disconnects from you briefly to pull your shirt off then kisses you again as he practically rips off your bra. He taps your thigh and you lift it, letting him peel your ruined panties off, leaving you completely nude in front of him. 

He lifts you up onto the desk and opens your legs before stepping back, a string of saliva connecting your swollen lips. He stares at you with that same predatorial gaze, like a wolf eyeing his next prey. He smiles and walks back to you with your panties in his hand, sending a shiver down your spine. “You know, princess, I’ve suddenly decided that you’ve been too loud.” He uses a thumb to pull on your chin, causing your mouth to drop open. He slides your bundled up panties into your mouth, gagging you. “Don’t make a sound, don’t touch me, and don’t you dare cum. Nod if you understand me, princess.” You nod enthusiastically. “Good girl.”

Ennoshita lowers to his knees infront of you and hooks your knees over his shoulders, pressing his face into your wet sex. You bite down on the panties in your mouth, grateful for them as he drags his wide tongue up your bare pussy. You struggle but manage to hold down your moans, gripping the edge of the desk till your knuckles turn white as he eats you out. His tongue runs up and down your slit as his fingers dig into your thighs. You keep your eyes to the ceiling, knowing that if you looked down at his beautiful face in between your legs, you would loose it. He shoves his thick tongue inside you, and you take a deep breath, closing your eyes. 

He pulls his tongue out and you almost whimper ... almost. “Eyes open, look at me as I lick your pretty little pussy.” You almost sob at the command but look down and meet his eyes regardless. He doesn’t break his gaze with you as he goes back in, fucking you with his tongue. Your arms shake, barely able to hold you up. Thank god he was holding your hips or there was no way you would be keeping them still. Since you are silent you can hear the wet sounds of his tongue thrusting in and out of your pussy. You clench your jaw, biting hard down on the panties in your mouth. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore he pulls his face away, his chin dripping wet with your essence. 

He rubs your thighs as he gently kisses the insides of them, letting you catch your breath. You keep your eyes locked with his as he coos, “good girl, you’re my very good girl. You’re doing amazing. You look so pretty. You can cum for me now. Would you like that?” You nod desperately. He smiles, “such a good girl,” and slides two fingers inside you, lowering his mouth to your throbbing clit. A tear of relief falls down your cheek as he starts to suck on your clit, curling his fingers inside you to abuse your sweet spot. You silently cry as he keeps going, finally pushing you over the edge. Your body spasms as the strongest orgasm of your life rushes over you. He keeps sucking on your clit until the clenching of your tired pussy around his fingers weakens. Only then does he pull away and stand up. 

He wipes the tears from your cheeks and pulls the panties out of your mouth, “Shhhh, it’s okay, princess. You did so so good for me.” He gently kisses your cheeks, soothing you. “You’re doing so good for me, princess. You can speak now, do you need to use the safe word.” You swallow, your neglected voice coming out cracked, “N...no, Daddy.”  
“Okay. Good girl.” He peppers your face with more sweet kisses, “It’s alright, princess. Do you want to keep going? Do you want Daddy’s cock?” Another desperate sob leaves your body as you beg, “Yes! Yes, Daddy, please! I want your cock, Daddy. I want it so so bad, please!” He kisses you again, “Alright princess, you’ve been so good, here you go, here’s your reward. You get to have Daddy’s cock.” 

He kisses you lovingly as he unzips his pants, finally pulling out his angry cock. It’s hot and throbbing as he rubs the head along your slit. You moan into his mouth at the feeling. He wraps your arms around his neck so you can hold him close, “No grabbing my hair.”   
“Yes, Daddy!” He chuckles as he slowly pushes inside you. You bury your face into the crook of his neck, muffling your loud moans. It feels so good, he feels so good inside you. His cock stretches you perfectly as he bottoms out, his hips pressing against your own. “Fuck, you’re so tight, princess. You feel so good.” You whimper as he starts moving. 

His hips slap against yours as he takes his time to pull almost all the way out of you, only to push back in all the way time and time again. He groans, his hot breath hitting your neck as he starts speeding up. The desk shakes underneath you as he starts pounding into your sore body. Moans tumble out of your body as his grip on your hips tightens, likely leaving a bruise. “Fuck, princess, you like that? Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum just from Daddy’s cock?”  
“Yes! Please! Daddy, harder! Please!” He growls and goes faster, ripping a scream of pleasure from your mouth. You were so close, so so close to the edge. He starts panting, close too. “Can I cum inside you, princess?”  
“Yes! Yes, I’m on birth control.”  
“Good.”

He lets go of your hip with one hand and brings it to your neck, choking you. With his grip on your neck, he easily pushes your body down, your back quickly hitting the desk as your arms are ripped from around his neck. You moan from the pressure as he shifts the angle, hitting your g-spot. You let out a gargled scream, your back arching off the desk. “Fuck!” he feels you tighten around him and continues to abuse that angle as his grip gets tighter on your neck. You grab onto his strong arm with both hands, trying to ground yourself as your vision turns white. Then, like a rug being ripped out from under you, you cum for the second time that night. Your hips violently buck as Ennoshita thrusts his cock into you one, two, three more times before burying himself in down to the hilt and cumming inside you. 

You can feel his hot cum flood your overstimulated pussy as his grip on your neck loosens, letting you breathe again. You gasp for air as he stands still, catching his breath. He slowly pulls out of you, leaving you painfully empty. His warm touch leaves you, and you feel terribly alone until you feel a rag on the inside of your thighs. He’s cleaning you up, “It’s ok, little one. I’m just making sure nothing drips out of you. Hang on for a minute.” He runs the cloth over your body, catching as much of your juices and his cum as he can. 

Then, the world spins as his strong arms hook under your knees and upper back, holding you bridal style. He sits down in his chair and pulls you onto his lap, cradling you. “Shhhh, it’s ok.” He wipes a tear off your cheek. You hadn’t realized you’d been crying. “We’re done now. You did so good. You did so good for me. How do you feel, little one?” You curl into him, nuzzling your face into his chest. He rubs your back. “Can you answer me yet? Do you still need some time?” You just nod silently as he soothes you. “That’s alright, [Y/N]. You take all the time you need. You did such a good job.” He kisses the top of your head as he holds you.

After a moment, you look up at him, “Ennoshita?” He smiles sweetly, “Yes, you can call me that now. We’re done.” You sigh happily and sit up a little straighter, speaking as somewhat equals again. “Did … did I really do good?” He gently kisses your forehead, “Yes. You were amazing. I haven’t felt that good in a long time, [Y/N].” You giggle, “I’m glad because I felt really good too.” He chuckles, “Uh yeah, I kinda noticed.” You look up at him, playfully pouting. He smiles, “oh don’t look at me like that.” He gives you a quick kiss on the lips and you smile again. He’s still rubbing your back, his other hand resting on your bare thigh. “Ennoshita?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You completely ruined my underwear.”

He laughs, and it’s a warm, pleasant sound. “I guess I did, didn’t I. I’ll buy you new ones.” You blush and look down, “If you do that, how will you get them to me?” you ask hopefully. He takes his hand off your thigh and places a finger under your chin, tilting your eyes up to meet his. “I’ll give them to you the next time I see you.” You smile, “So you want to see me again?”  
“Of course.”   
“Does this mean that my friends and I get free drinks here now?” He frowns, “No.”  
“May I remind you that you made me cry.”  
“Fine, discounted within a reasonable quantity.”  
“I can work with that.” He sighs and rolls his eyes, squeezing you tighter. You giggle in his arms.

“[Y/N],” his tone has shifted to something much more serious. You pay attention as he continues, “We need to talk about your questions.” Ah yes, your questions. The reason you had been mercilessly fucked in the first place. You nod, “Ok. What about them?” He shifts, “we can have the conversation later when you’re … well clothed for one. That is if you can promise to stay quiet until after I contact you.”   
“I can do that.” He reaches to the desk for his phone and hands it to you with a blank contact sheet. You put in your information. 

“Thank you, I’ll get you a ride home. Would you like some water, maybe some ice for your neck?” He motions to the bites and bruises circling your throat. You blush, “Oh yeah that um … that would be nice.” He smirks, recognizing your discomfort. “Is there a problem with my marks?”  
“It’s just um … I don’t know if I’ll be able to hide them.”   
“Then don’t. I want everyone to know that my princess is taken.” He kisses your cheek and you swat at his chest, “Ennoshita, you perv!” He laughs.

He helps you get dressed, pocketing your panties for himself, and waits for your water bottle and bag of ice. You realize you should have asked for two bags since it’s already getting hard walk and your ass is bruising. When your car is ready Ennoshita walks you to the back alley and helps you get in. You take one last look at his handsome face, the face that would be gracing your dreams and fantasies for the foreseeable future. “See you … soon?” You ask. 

“You’ll see me when you need to.”  
And with that, he closes the car door. 

\-------------

Asahi sits at the end of the hallway in a fold-out chair, head in his hands, attempting to regain some his innocence. Daichi walks up, “Asahi, where’s Ennoshita? I have some stuff for him.” Asahi shoots up, panicked, “He’s busy!” Daichi pauses, suspicious of Asahi’s response.  
“Busy? What the hell is so important that he can’t see me?” Daichi starts walking towards the office. Asahi tries to step in front of him, “nonononono, Daichi stop!”  
“Asahi. Get. Out. Of. My. Way,” Daichi threateningly commands. Asahi fearfully steps to the side, and Daichi walks up to the office door, raising his fist to knock when he hears:  
“Yes! Please! Daddy, harder! Please!” accompanied by a growl and the wet, slapping sounds of sex. He lowers his hand, face pink.   
Daichi turns to Asahi  
…  
...  
...

“I’ll come back later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want a part 2 with Ennoshita about the agreement he comes to with the reader. Maybe you even become involved in the Karasuno Mafia yourself ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and love Haikyuu!! check out my other series where I show some love to my underrepresented Haikyuu!! boys.


End file.
